


Glitter Storm

by crazycatt71



Series: My 2019 Advent Challenge [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 2019 Advent Challenge, Advent Challenge, Cute, Fluff, Glitter, M/M, snowflakes, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Bucky & Morgan make paper snowflakes
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: My 2019 Advent Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559233
Kudos: 24
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Glitter Storm

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 Advent Challenge  
> Day 1: snowflake

Bucky was curled up in a corner of the couch in the common area when Morgan came in, dragging a bright pink backpack behind her.

“Hi, Uncle Bucky, wanna make snowflakes with me?” she asked.

Bucky's heart did the little stutter it did whenever Morgan called him Uncle.

“You'll have to show me how.” He told her as he sat up.

“It's easy.” Morgan assured him as she pulled paper, scissors, glue and a disturbingly large amount of little bottles filled with glitter out of the backpack. “You just fold the paper and cut out shapes, then you glue on the glitter.”

It sounded simple enough, so Bucky slid off the couch to sit beside Morgan on the floor, grabbed a piece of paper and a pair of scissors and watching Morgan for a minute, he started cutting. The cutting was easy; the glitter part, not so much, those little bottles in his big hands were awkward and fiddly.

Clint came in half a hour later to find the two of them and the surrounding area covered in bits of paper and what appeared to be a ton of glitter, each.

“Having fun?” he asked, trying to find a glitter free spot on Bucky, finally deciding the top of his head was a safe bet. He placed a kiss there, then sputtered in surprise when he tasted glitter on his lips

“Lots.” Morgan replied, a huge, sparkly grin on her face. “We made enough for everybody.”

Bucky just smiled, his face covered in as much glitter as Morgan's, as he looked at the pile of sparkling paper they had created. Clint just shook his head, grinning as he imagined scrubbing Bucky clean in the huge tub in their room. They all looked up as Tony came in. He looked at the mess and frowned.

“It looks like a glitter storm hit this place.” He said. “Who's cleaning all this up before Pepper get's home?”

Bucky and Morgan looked at each other, then back at Tony.

“Clint.” Bucky said.

“Uncle Clint.” Morgan agreed.

Tony cackled with glee as Clint gasped with outrage.


End file.
